Hallucinating
by Caranora
Summary: Sokka remembers mostly Yue. And also vows to himself that he'll never hallucinate...he hasn't been in the desert if you can guess...


**_Title:_** Hallucinating

_**Disclaimer:**_ You just love punching me in the face by pointing out that I DON'T OWN AVATAR...yeah you know it's true.

**_Originally Posted:_** Septermber 30, 2006

_**Summary:**_ Sokka remembers Yue.

**_Notes: _**Story could fit basically anywhere after The Chase and before The Library.

* * *

I tried poking the smoldering embers with a stick. I sighed giving up on the pathetic flames. Plopping on the ground I looked over to where the others were sleeping. Toph was snoring somewhat louder than usual.How could she sleep like that?

A thought formed from the back of my mind, _she got used to your snores didn't she?_

_Hey!_

I looked to the other side and saw Aang curled up next to his large bison with Momo curled on his head as if the most natural thing in the world.

Katara was also next to Appa, but, unlike Aang, she had a sleeping bag. I leaned back with my arms holding me up.

I stared up at the star strewn sky. Soon my eyes caught sight of the round ball of light that was the moon. I sighed remembering the events at the North Pole. Remembering Yue,

_"It's a bear?"_

_"Actually it's a fish…see it has a fin."_

I frowned slightly, watching her run away from me was almost worse than if she hadn't come a t all. It was worse when I found out about Hahn,

_"I'm Engaged."_

Chief Arnook is much stronger than he looks, if I recall correctly. I probably wouldn't have minded him as a father-in-law...

_No! Bad Sokka!_

I shook my head as I stopped myself from thinking about Arnook.

I inhaled a breath of the soft spring air. It felt so much different than the air I had grown used to as a child.

Back when Dad was still there...and Mom.

I barely remember her now. Katara and I, we were so young…it feels like she's been gone forever.

I sighed again and sat up. I shook my head trying to chase stray thoughts from my head.

I silently looked back up to the bright full moon that graced the night's sky with light.

I stood up dusting off my back but jumped at the sound of a few twigs snapping.

I whipped my head around and my eyes widened at the large bristle snake trying to scour through last night's leftovers. I tried stomping on the ground and kicking dead leaves at it, trying to away.

I quietly picked up a small stick and desperately tried to slip it under the large snake. I jumped when I dropped it back on to the ground hissing angrily at me.  
"Stop jumping around Snoozles!"

I 'eeped' slightly as I was kicked up into the air, (along with the darn snake) and shivered as I passed through the cool night air.

When I hit the ground again the snake was nowhere in sight. I rubbed my backside and looked around fot Katara and Aang.

How in the world could they sleep through that?

I looked back a Toph who had flipped over trying to ignore either my vibrations or my curses many of which aimed at her and her stupid magic.

Then I remembered something…this all happened because of me, if I hadn't called Katara's bending magic, we wouldn't have been stuck out in the middle of the water and she wouldn't have yelled me, causing her to break open that iceberg and the one Aang was in to come up.

_If it weren't for me, this war would never be over!_

I smirked smugly at the thought.

Though, maybe if I had tried harder to stop Katara, we wouldn't have been in this mess in the first place.

But, then, if I had then a whole lot more people would be _dead_...I never would have met Yue.

I looked up at the moon, and I smiled softly to her. I contemplated a time when seeing a large moon like the one tonight I would just flick out of my mind like one would do to snow on their shoulder.

I suddenly realized that there wouldn't be one moment in my life where I'll do that again.

"I'll never forget you Yue…" I whispered quietly.

I could swear I saw a change in the moon that night. It only lasted it a second, but I'm sure I saw it. She brightened, maybe?

One would say it was just a trick of the eye; I was hallucinating. I have never hallucinated in my entire life! Never will either! Nope, _never_.

Then that voice again, _Just don't go telling anyone that you kissed a spirit moon princess and you're golden!_

"Shut. Up."


End file.
